


拉丁 舔足

by LeviSaya



Category: Latin Lovers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 11:58:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17223662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeviSaya/pseuds/LeviSaya





	拉丁 舔足

这是他们最爱的游戏之一。  
Nuno交叠着双腿坐在椅子上。这张椅子他们平时都只是放着，只有在玩游戏的时候才会用到它。  
他的手里牵着一条链子，金属的链条牵连着皮质的项圈，扣在Damien的脖子上，像拴着一条狗那样拴着他。  
Damien双膝着地正跪在Nuno的面前，身上的西装只脱了个外套，领花还松松的挂在脖子上。  
他低着头，手轻托着Nuno翘起在他面前的皮鞋，在鞋尖上落下一枚虔诚的吻，然后从后跟开始，把鞋子脱下来，剥下包裹着他的脚的袜子，露出赤裸的足。  
他的呼吸开始加重，甚至开始颤抖。他放下手中的鞋子后停顿了一下，抬起头来，试探性的看着Nuno。  
Nuno轻笑了起来，用赤裸的足尖轻刮Damien的下巴，宛如逗弄自家饲养的宠物狗那样。Damien躬下身去，面颊贴着Nuno的脚面磨蹭，然后像为他脱鞋时那样托起他的脚来，在脚背上留下亲吻。  
他吐出了舌头，从脚趾的根部开始，舔过整个脚背，最后又回来把其中的几个脚趾含进去。  
口腔是湿润温热的，他的舌头舔舐吮吸着每一个脚趾缝，滑顺的触觉带来诡异的快感，使得Nuno眯起了眼睛。  
他自己玩儿得有些过于开心了。Nuno能看到他的西装裤裆部鼓胀的一大包东西，在这样的跪姿下被凸显得格外明显。  
于是Nuno用另外那只、并没有脱去皮鞋的、交叠在下面的脚踩了上去  
他的Damien太喜欢这个了，他再清楚不过。当然，现在他这被踩上去一瞬间瑟缩肩膀甚至还不小心用牙嗑到了脚背的反应也不会骗人。  
但是现在，即使是不小心，但也确实磕到了主人的脚的Damien该接受他的惩罚了。  
皮鞋踩在跨间那包鼓胀的东西上揉弄的力度并不算轻，Damien感到了疼痛，但更多的是羞耻。他无法忍住仿佛呜咽一样的哼吟，颤抖着，还是捧着Nuno的脚用舌头向他奉上快感。  
Nuno垂着眸子看着这只在自己脚下扭动着企图从疼痛中寻觅快感的Damien，猛地拉拽狗链，使他一个踉跄摔在自己的脚边。  
“对不起。”  
Damien赶忙爬起来跪好，低下头去捧着Nuno的脚亲吻道。


End file.
